1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera shaking correction device and an imaging apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatuses, which comprise an imaging element that captures an image of a subject through an optical imaging system, have a camera shaking correction function of correcting image blurring in the captured image caused by a motion of the imaging apparatus based on an angular velocity of the imaging apparatus detected by an angular velocity detection section such as a gyro sensor.
JP2007-266771A describes a camera shaking correction device that performs highly accurate camera shaking correction by correcting the amount of correction of image blurring based on an amount of correction of image blurring, which is obtained by performing amplification and AD conversion on an output of an angular velocity detection section, and a motion vector between two captured images which are temporally continuous.
JP2007-221291A describes an imaging apparatus that does not have an angular velocity detection section, and that performs camera shaking correction in the following manner: whether blurring is caused by camera shaking or blurring is caused by a parallel shift of an imaging apparatus is determined by calculating an amount of blurring and a blurring direction in an arbitrary captured image based on change in luminance between pixels within the captured image, and a range of cutting from the captured image is changed in a case where the blurring is caused by camera shaking.